


A Rose And Its Thorns

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Sappy Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Survivor’s Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe comfort each other after nightmares.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	A Rose And Its Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

— _a burning city, screams, chaos —_

_— “Rapier Leader, do you copy? It’s hell down here.” —_

_— “You can’t save them all, Rapier Leader. I’m sorry.”_ —

It was in the midst of his memories-turned-nightmares that Poe jolted awake. 

Poe looked around, just to see the familiar surroundings of Ben’s hut — the terminal where he could use it to contact Poe, Ben’s lightsaber lying there, currently untouched, Ben’s calligraphy set, just being set up there. Familiar things. Things that he could safely say were just there...and then, of course, there was Ben. 

Ben Solo. Who was sitting up next to him, looking worried. Poe didn’t know if it was Ben’s usual sleep problems or Poe’s own likely thrashing about that woke Ben up, but Ben was up, Poe knew that much. 

”Poe,” Ben said softly, “Thank the stars. I heard you...”

”Yeah, I just had a bit of a nasty dream.”

”You too?” Ben said, smiling ruefully. 

Poe sighed. “Pretty much. Sorry you had a bad dream.”

”Not your fault. That’s what we’re here for, right?” Ben said. “Making sure the nightmares don’t get to us.”

Poe nodded.

They settled back onto the pillows then, Poe sighing. “It’s just hard,” he said. “It’s like in my nightmares, I see the city on fire, again and again. It’s like I felt sometimes on Kijimi. Just wanting to save everyone.”

”I know what you mean. Sort of.” Ben gave a shuddering breath. “I keep hearing the galaxy. I keep hearing it screaming, over and over. And...I don’t know whether I’ll be its savior or its destroyer.”

Poe couldn’t say what Ben was talking about. Still, he turned over on his side. “You won’t destroy anything,” he said. “I know it. I know you. There’s not a streak of darkness in you.”

He knew that he was lucky, having Ben. Someone who kept his faith in him. The best he could do was keep his faith in Ben too. They were probably well-matched, loving each other enough to forget what it was like to hate the worst parts of themselves.

Ben would say the Force would have brought them together. Poe knew that luck had, in the end. 

”I hope.” Ben said. 

”I know you,” Poe said, again. “You’re a good person. And you saw the good in me even when I couldn’t see it in myself.”

”It’s impossible not to,” Ben said. His hand reached out, caressed Poe’s cheek lightly. Poe could take some comfort in it, long, pale fingers brushing against his face. "Because you care about people. You’re honorable. Brave. Strong. You’re not perfect, but the truth is? Your imperfections just make me love you more. They’re...details. Without them, a piece of art wouldn’t be complete.”

”Ben...”

”A rose isn’t any less beautiful just because it has thorns.”

Poe grinned, feeling his eyes prickle with tears...tears of sadness or joy or both, he didn’t know. “You’ve been practicing your poetry, haven’t you?”

”You know what I mean,” Ben said, smiling. “And you don’t have to be perfect. Not even a little. You don’t have to save everyone. You’re perfect, the way you are. You do enough. You’re brave, honorable, caring — and I love you for it.”

Poe sniffled, wiped his eyes quickly. He couldn’t help it. Just the fact Ben was saying all this...

”Poe,” Ben said softly, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

”No, I’m glad.” Poe snuggled against him. “I love you too, Ben. I love you so much.”

They didn’t sleep for a while. There was a moment, in the quiet, where they could lie against each other and be completely, utterly grateful that they had each other — at least before falling back asleep. 


End file.
